


Hepzy's Holiday Fics 2016

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: A collection of holiday fics, all Sterek, fluffy and most of them are short. Most of them are rated G, if a fic is rated higher, I'll state so before the fic with additional warnings added.





	1. Tree Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> From [this awesome prompt list](http://ixhadbadxdays.tumblr.com/post/153654404817/ixhadbadxdays-and-fathertimes-christmas). I may not post daily here on AO3 but I will post every day on tumblr so if you can't wait I suggest you check out my tumblr.

”I want this tree!” Stiles exclaimed, loudly.

Derek looks at the tree, it's not a beautiful tree. It's not like the ones his family used to have when he was a kid.

”Stiles-”

”No, I know what you are going to say! But the thing is, Derek, you have found something to compalin about on every tree I've found. This one is beautiful. Look at its thick branches. It will look great in our house.”

Derek opens his mouth to protest that the branches on one of the tree's side is too few, but Stiles steps up to him and hugs him.

”Come on, Der, for me?”

Derek sighs. They buy the goddamn tree.

 

 


	2. Candles

There are candles everywhere when Derek gets home from work one evening. There's a path in between the lights leading to the bedroom and Derek expects Stiles to lie naked on the bed or something equally good. The bed is covered in rose-petals and their room is alight with the candles. Stiles is standing in the middle of the room, looking nervous.

”Hi,” he says.

”Hi,” Derek replies and Stiles takes a step forward.

”Come here,” he orders and Derek steps into the room and takes Stiles' waiting hands. Stiles goes down on one knee and Derek's breath hitches. Is Stiles going to...?

”We've known each other for years now,” Stiles begins and licks his lips nervously. ”I love you and I hope you love me too-”

”You know I do,” Derek injects and Stiles gives him a glare for disrupting his speech.

”Anyway, I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you.”

”Yes,” Derek breathes out.

”I haven't asked the question yet!” Stiles exclaims.

”Shut up,” Derek tells him and falls down to his knees in front of Stiles, kissing him breathless.

 

”That was possibly the best engagement sex I've ever had,” Stiles says afterwards and Derek snorts.

”As far as I know, it was the only engagment sex you've had.”

”You're right, but it was the best.”

Derek smiles and looks down at their entwined fingers where a pair of matching golden bands are.

 

 


	3. Wildcard

Stiles looks out the window. There's no snow in sight. It's December the third and no snow has showed up. He wonders how long it will take. There probably won't be any snow for Christmas.

”Derek!” he calls for his boyfriend, who's in the kitchen making them dinner. ”There's no snow!”

”I know, Stiles, you've said so a hundred times already.”

”But it's December! There should be snow!”

”Tell that to the weather gods,” Derek calls back.

”The weather gods hate me,” Stiles says, ”they don't listen!”

He can _hear_ Derek roll his eyes all the way from the kitchen but he doesn't care that he's melodramatic. He wants snow.

”There will be snow, don't worry,” Derek says and comes into the study where Stiles is sitting by his computer but staring out through the window.

”I just- my mom really loved snow,” Stiles says and Derek hums in understanding.

”Laura did too,” he says.

”You think we can rent one of those snow machines?” Stiles asks Derek.

”Stiles, no,” Derek says gravely and Stiles smiles.

”I was only joking,” Stiles laughs and Derek smiles, knowing to shoot down bad ideas at once. ”Mostly.”

”We're not renting a snow machine – whatever they're called.”

”But we would have snow-”

”It would melt away at once,” Derek argues and Stiles sighs.

”Come on, dinner's ready.”

”Yeah,” Stiles sighs.

”You really think there will come snow for Christmas?”

”Yes, Stiles, there will be snow.”

”Good, good.”

”I love you, you know?”

”I love you too. Now, come and eat before the dinner grows cold.”

Stiles smiles and turns his back on the window.

The first snow comes a few days later.

 


	4. Cookies

Stiles is lying on his back on a blanket in front of the fireplace. He's happy and content after some great sex with his boyfriend. Derek is on his front with his head on Stiles' chest. He raises his head and smiles up at Stiles.

”I want gingerbread cookies,” he tells Stiles who smiles at him.  
”Then go and get the cookies,” he says. ”You know where they are.”

”I'll be right back,” Derek says and gets up to fetch the cookies. He comes back with the whole jar and picks out one of the cookies to feed to Stiles before taking a heart for himself.

”I can't believe you like coookies more than I do,” Stiles says and Derek watches him through his eyeslashes.

”Yeah, but I like you more,” he says and Stiles smiles.

”I like you more than cookies too.”

 


	5. Gingerbread house

”Stiles, this isn't working,” Derek tells his boyfriend exasperately. They can't manage the walls of the gingerbread house to stick together.

”We always did this when I was a kid,” Stiles laments with a sigh.

Derek thinks for a moment. He will get Stiles a gingerbread house, if it so is the last thing he does. He goes into the garage and fetches some superglue.

”This will teach this bitch to stick together,” he mutters and Stiles laughs, delighted.

”We won't be able to eat it afterwards,” Stiles says and Derek shrugs.

”Doesn't matter,” he mutters and glues the pieces together. They stick and they have a beautiful gingerbread house standing all through Christmas.

 


	6. Christmas lights

Stiles is just about to nail the last of the Christmas light when someone calls out for him.

”I have a package for you,” the mailman calls.

”A bit busy,” Stiles mutters, nails in his mouth, where he's standing on the ladder.

”I need a signature,” the mailman calls and Stiles sighs.

”Hang on,” he calls. ”I'm done soon.”

”I have other places to be,” the grumpy mailman calls.

”Hang on,” Stiles calls again and nails the last nail into the roof. He starts climbing down the ladder and slips on the last step. He falls on something soft though. He looks down and sees the mailman's shocked expression.

”Wow, you have really pretty eyes,” Stiles says, because it's true. The mailman does. They're hazel and green and goregeous. The whole mailman is gorgeous, Stiles realizes when he moves off the man. He's got impressive eyebrows above his multicolored eyes but he seems to be taken aback by Stiles' words, because he doesn't say anything. Stiles helps him up from the snow-covered ground.

”Sorry for falling for you,” Stiles says and then rethinks his entire existence. ”On you. Sorry for falling ON you. Not for you. I'm not falling for you, no, siree.”

Grumpy mailman looks a bit amused and watches Stiles from under his thick, dark eyelashes.

”You could buy me coffee and maybe I can convince you to fall for me,” he says, surprising Stiles and probably himself too, because he looks rather shocked.

”Does that line ever work?” Stiles asks and hot, grump mailman blushes.

”I don't know. Does it?”

”Yeah,” Stiles says and steps closer to get a kiss from hot, grumpy mailman. Hot, grumpy mailman does not disappoint him. He might not be so grumpy after all.

 


	7. Decorations

”No, you can't put that Santa there!” Stiles calls out in alarm just as Derek is about to put a red porcelain Santa on the mantelpiece. ”He always sits in the window.”

Derek doesn't understand why they even have to do the decorating together when Stiles moves everything Derek puts up. He turns to Stiles to say this but stops dead in his tracks when Stiles smiles as he puts up a Santa on one of the bookshelves. He remembers then why they do this together. It's so he gets to see his boyfriend's happy, content expression. It means the world to Derek.

”I love you,” Derek blurts out. He's never been good at controlling his words around Stiles.

”I love you, too, buddy.”

”No, you don't understand, I _love_ you.”

Stiles turns to him.

”Derek?”

Derek smiles at him and scoops him up in his arms.

”I love everything about you. Even your ridiculous obsession with Christmas decorating.”

”Gee, thanks.”

”No, no, don't get mad, I just. I love you so much. Like, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

”Are you propsing to me?”

”I- Am I?”

”I don't know, you tell me.”

Stiles looks amused. Derek smiles and then shakes his head.

”No, I'll romance the shit out of you one of these days but not today. Today we decorate.”

”Okay,” Stiles says and walks up to kiss him. ”I'm fine with that.”

”Good.”

When Derek does ask the question, Stiles says yes.

 


	8. Caroling

There are four people outside Derek's house in his yard. They're singing Christmas carols and Derek wants to hide but he heard commotion outside and went to look through a window and now he has to go outside and listen to them sing and give them a few coins. Who even has cash these days? Derek sure doesn't. He walks out either way, he's not a grumpy, old man like his sisters say he is. He's not. Okay, maybe a bit, but he's not rude at least. He opens the door and the carol (Carol of the Bells) intesifies. There are two boys and two girls standing outside. They're probably in their late teens. They're quite good, Derek has to admit. They finish the song and Derek doesn't know what to do. They all look exepctantly at him. One of the guys holds a Santa hat and Derek realizes that they probably expecting him to give them money. Or slam the door in their faces.

”I'll see if I can find some coins,” he says and goes inside to search his coat pockets. He manages to find a few coins and walks outside again.

”Here,” he says and drops the coins in the Santa hat, he hears them clash against other coins. They all smile at him and he notices that one of the guys have a very pretty smile. He then notices the guy's eyes; brown and huge with thick eyelashes surrounding them. After that he notices the guy's mouth with its red lips. The guy has got a splatter of moles across his cheek. He's quite beautiful, Derek has to admit. Exactly Derek's type if Derek had a type. He hasn't dated in years and he's not about to start now, no matter how gorgeous the guy is. How would that even happen anyway? Derek asking him out then and there? Not going to happen.

”Thanks,” the other guy says, he's got dark hair and an uneven jaw.

”You're good,” Derek says in lack of anything else to say.

”Thanks,” uneven jaw says again. ”We'll better head to your neighbor. Merry Christmas!”

”Merry Christmas!” his fellow carolers join in and then they leave Derek alone on his porch, watching their retreating backs as they go to Mrs. Hernandez. She'll give them lots of money, Derek's sure, so he only feel half bad for not leaving much to them.

 

He doesn't think much of the carolers until he bumps into the gorgeous guy at the mall. He literally bumps into him. The guy flails and falls to the floor, Derek can't do anything to stop his fall.

”Ouch!” the guy says.

”I'm so sorry,” Derek says and helps the guy up from the floor. His hand is warm in Derek's.

”Hey, you're the dude we caroled for,” the guy blurts out.

”Derek,” Derek says and wonders why he said that.

”I'm Stiles,” the cute guy says.

Derek doesn't ask what kind of name Stiles is. It's probably a nickname. Derek realizes that they're still holding each others hands and quickly lets go. Stiles looks a bit lost.

Derek thinks of how his sister Laura always complain about him, that he needs to get out more often, start dating again. His sister's voice echoes in his head.

”Can I buy you some coffee?” he blurts out, ”as a sorry for making you fall?”

Stiles smiles at that and nods.

”Sure, if I can have hot cocoa instead of coffee.”

”Of course,” Derek says and smiles too.

”Wow, you should smile more,” Stiles says and then blushes prettily. ”Sorry, I have no brain to mouth filter.”

Derek smiles slightly at that.

”That's okay, I'm bad at talking.”

”You do the smiling and I do the talking then,” Stiles says and leads the way to a café.

Derek is, strangely enough, completely fine with that.

 


	9. White elephant/Secret Santa

The thing is, Stiles was so sure he would get Scott as his secret santa so he bought the two reindeer fucking even before they get the message saying who got whom for the secret santa gift exchange. He doesn't get Scott, he gets some Derek Hale on the third floor. He's probably a nerd, Stiles thinks venomously. (Stiles shouldn't talk bad about nerds, he is one himself, as are all his colleagues to some degree as they work at a company for computer support). He goes to Scott to tell Scott that they should go to Erica, the one arranging the secret santa, and ask if they can switch so they'll get each other instead. Scott has heart in his eyes and he's probably just talked to Allison from the reception desk.

”Dude, we have to switch, I have the best gift for you.”

”But, but, Allison,” Scott says and points to his screen. Stiles bends down to read what Erica's message to him says. Scott got Allison as his Secret Santa. Stiles might be an ass but he's not that kind of ass. He won't cock-block his best friend. So he bites the apple and goes back to his own computer. He'll just give this Derek Hale the two fucking reindeer. It's probably the most action Derek will get all year, he thinks sourly. He might be transmitting some of his disappointment for not being able to give Scott the perfect gift into anger directed at Derek. Possibly.

 

The night of the party when they are handing over their gifts arrive and they all mingle around at the hotel where the party is being hosted. Erica is – as always – a good hostess and makes sure everyone has their glasses filled. Stiles and Scott hangs out at the opened bar when Hot And Broody walks in. Stiles doesn't know his name, he doesn't even know what floor HAB works on. He's seen him around sometimes ever since he started a year and a half ago but he doesn't know much about him. He thinks HAB hangs out with Erica, but he's not sure.

HAB is scowling at the room in large and Stiles sighs blissfully. His scowl is impressive with his bushy eyebrows.

”Why couldn't I get HAB instead of Derek what's-his-name?”

Scott doesn't answer, he's busy watching Allison from across the room. Stiles sighs and turns to his friend, nudging him with his elbow.

”Go and hand over her gift, dude, she'll love it.”

”Yeah, I think I might do that,” Scott says with a sigh and leaves Stiles alone to tend his glass of champagne – he doesn't even like champagne!

”Are you Stiles Stilinski?”someone behind him asks and when he turns he comes face to face with HAD.

”Depends who's asking,” Stiles winks and HAB looks unimpressed.

”I'm Derek Hale,” HAD – Derek – says and shoves something at Stiles' chest. Stiles fumbles with it before catching it. It's a gift he realizes.

”Derek Hale? But that means...?”

”Merry Christmas,” Derek says but looks like he's wishing Stiles anything but that.

”Shit,” Stiles says when he realizes he really, _really_ should have bought something else for his secret santa gift.

”You forgot to buy something?” Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head.

”No, no, no, I bought something alright, it's just- It's bad. Really bad and-”

Stiles shows Derek the wrapped up gift on the bar and Derek takes it and opens it before Stiles can stop him. And what would he do if he stopped Derek? Take the gift back and leave? (And quit his job?)

Derek reveals the two reindeer from the wrapping paper and his frown intensifies and his lips twitch. He's going to _kill_ Stiles to death.

”It was a gag gift for Scott but then I didn't get Scott and I thought-”

”You thought 'hey, I'll just give this to a complete stranger instead of giving it to Scott for Christmas'?”

”I... didn't think of that?” For some reason it comes out as a question. Derek looks severely unimpressed, but his lips twitch and is that a smile? He should definitely smile more, Stiles thinks, dazed.

”Well, thanks,” Derek says and motions for Stiles' gift. ”Open yours.”

Stiles opens his gift. It's bluetooth speakers, something he's always wanted.

”Wow, dude! Now I feel really bad about my gift. I could- maybe buy you coffee as a sorry for a crappy gift?”

”I can be persuaded,” Derek says, his smile growing and Stiles' hand grips the bar tight to keep him from actually swooning.

”I'm very good at persuading,” Stiles nods.

”I don't doubt that.”

Derek's eyes flick to Stiles' lips and whoa, that's definitely some pupil dilation right there. Stiles licks his lips. Derek tracks the movement with his eyes. Stiles kisses Derek. More like attacks him with his mouth, really. Derek catches him and retaliates though, so it's okay.

 

The reindeer sit on one of their bookshelves every Christmas from that year on.

 


	10. Wildcard

The reason Derek left Beacon Hills in the first place is a quite simple one: he had to get away. No one questions it (at least not anyone he's talked to).

The reason he comes back, however, is a lot more complicated. He's been offered to celebrate Christmas with Cora in Argentina or his old friends in New York and he really did consider both options. And yet he finds himself crossing the borders to Beacon Hills late on Christmas Eve. The town is white with snow and glittering lights. It's beautiful and nothing seems to be wrong. Derek knows that's not the case though. He's talked to Scott just a few days ago, they've just dealt with a wendigo. The nemeton doesn't seem to be want to give the teenagers a break. And yet Derek returns to this godforsaken town.

Derek's certain Scott and most of his pack will be happy to see him again. Hell, the Sheriff will probably be happy to see him. Derek has no idea how _Stiles_ will react though. Stiles... The very reason he returns to a town that will most likely be his death. He hasn't talked to him since he left and he has no idea how Stiles will react to seeing him again. He might be happy, like the rest of the pack, or he might be furious. There's no way of telling really.

Ever since he left he's had this tugging in his chest, the feeling of something – some _one_ – missing. It took him quite some time to realize what – who – it was.

Derek doesn't go to his old loft that he still owns, he goes straight to the Stilinski household, somehow hoping that Stiles will still be there – that everything will be the same even though two years have passed.

He parks his car outside the house and sees a familiar figure outside the door. The house is lit up by Christmas lights – it's quite beautiful. He's sure the lights will be glittering in Stiles' beautiful, amber eyes. He steps out of the car, the figure – Stiles – by the door still hasn't noticed him. For a guy who's been chased by death more times than Derek can count in the last few years, he sure isn't very observant of his surroundings.

”Fuck, I had them when I left my car...”

Stiles turns around and his whole body stills. Shock, is the only word to describe the expression on his face. He's matured, his shoulders are broader and his hair a bit longer still. He's gorgeous.

”Hi,” Derek says.

Stiles doesn't say anything. Derek notices something in the snow and bends down to pick up the keys Stiles has dropped on the ground between his blue car (and how that Jeep is still alive is a mystery to Derek) and the door. He holds them up with a small smile. Stiles stares at him.

”Hi?” Stiles mimicks and takes a few steps towards Derek. ”Hi?! Is that all you can say?! I thought you died and then you didn't and then you kind of did because you _left_!”

”I'm sorry,” Derek says, even though he's only partly sorry. He had to get away to heal himself and he couldn't do that in Beacon Hills.

”Sorry?! You're s _orry?!_ ”

So Stiles is furious. At least he remembers Derek. Stiles takes a few steps more and stops just a foot or so in front of Derek.

”You can't just come back here and expect- Well, what are you expecting?”

”I missed you,” Derek says, it's not answer to Stiles' question. All the anger drains from Stiles' face and he looks suddenly small and heartbroken.

”You can't-” Stiles says on a sob. ”You'll leave and I- You can't!”

”I won't leave,” Derek promises and Stiles rubs at his eyes. Derek can feel tears stinging in his own eyes. ”I won't leave, for as long as you would have me.”

Stiles sobs suddenly and then Derek gets an armfull of Stiles. He hugs him tight, buries his nose in Stiles' hair and just breathes him in.

”You came back,” Stiles whispers.

”Merry Christmas,” Derek says and kisses him.

 


	11. Marshmallows

”Daddy, daddy! I want marsmallows! I want marsmallows in my cocoa! Papa said I could.”

Stiles smiled at his daughter and patted her head.

”If papa said you could, then we're going to get you some marshmallows.”

”Yes!”

”Where is your papa anyway?”

”He's outside, putting up Christmas lights. He says we'll beat mr. Ferguson for sure this year.”

”Did he now?”

”Yes, he did.”

Stiles warmed the milk and chocolate powder as Laura continued to go on about Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer and how the reindeer and Santa were going to see their house from above thanks to all the lights Derek put up. Stiles smiled. It was their fourth Christmas with their daughter and he's complete now in a way he didn't know he could be.

Derek came inside once their cocoas were done, shaking the snow off his coat before pulling it off.

”You should've done that outside,” Stiles complained.

Derek looked sheepish, ”sorry.”

Stiles sighed and handed him a cup of cocoa with marshmallows in when Derek was done putting away his coat and boats.

”Thanks,” Derek said and dropped a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

”So we'll beat Mr. Ferguson this year?” Stiles asked as they sat down in the living room with their hot cocoa.

”Yeah, I hope so,” Derek answered. He was ridiculously fond of Christmas and all things Christmas. The annual contest between the neighbors on the street was a sour spot for him though, they've never won once since they moved in three years ago, always being robbed of the first place by mr. Ferguson.

 

They didn't win that year either but Stiles looked at his daughter and husband and felt like he won anyway. Even if Derek did look a little sour when the winner was announced.

 


	12. Showing Up Fifteen Minutes Late With Mint Mochas

How could he be so stupid and think that Stiles Stilinski – star of the lacrosse team – would ever go out with someone like him? Derek has been waiting for Stiles at the pier for fifteen minutes now and he's starting to understand that he's been stood up. Of course, Stiles wouldn't come. He's probably with his friends right now, laughing his ass off at the fact that the nerd Derek Hale asked him out and actually thought he was going to show up.

Derek is on his way to his sister's car, that he's borrowed for the day, when a familiar blue Jeep swerves into the parking lot in front of Derek. Stiles – beautiful, funny Stiles with his long limbs, brown hair and kissable mouth – scrambles out of the car. He looks breathless and gorgeous.

”Hi! I'm so glad you're still here.”

Derek glares at him, sure this is some sort of joke now that Stiles finally turned up.

”I'm so sorry I'm late,” Stiles apologizes. ”Hopefully I can make it up to you?”

He opens the door and pulls out two to go-cups.

”Here,” he hands Derek one of the cups.

”It's mint mocha,” Stiles says and Derek takes a sip. It's delicious. ”I made it myself, I wanted it to be perfect, which is why I was late. I'm sorry. I'm glad you didn't have time to leave.”

”I was on my way,” Derek says and Stiles cringes. ”I'm glad you showed though,” Derek adds with a blush.

Stiles smiles up at him.

Derek finds out later that his lips still taste mint and from that day on he can't taste mint without getting a small smile on his face, remembering his and Stiles' first date.

 


	13. All I want for Christmas is You

Stiles is ridiculous, that's what he is. He's staring lovingly at Derek's back as the guy walks in front of Stiles with his jock-friends Jackson and Danny.

”Dude, you're drooling again,” his best friend Scott hisses and nudges him with his elbow. Stiles quickly wipes his chin. He didn't drool.

Scott laughs at him and Stiles glares. Derek disappears behind a corner with his friends.

”Just ask him out already,” Scott says as they continue to the cafeteria. ”He's watching you too, you know.”

”He's probably just wondering why I'm watching him, he might not even swing that way.”

”Or he might be bi and he might be watching you because he likes you. He clearly doesn't know you.”

”Harsh!” Stiles says, putting a hand on his heart. ”I'm hurt.”

”You'll live,” Scott pats his back. They arrive at the cafeteria and Scott smiles and waves at Allison, his own date for the winter formal. Not that Scott dared asking her himself, she had asked him and he had stuttered out an ”I'd love to”.

 

Stiles' next class is cancelled because their teacher is ill so he goes to the library to get some studying done. He rounds a corner and bumps straight into something. Someone, he realizes when strong hands grab his shoulders.

”Sorry,” a familiar voice says and Stiles looks up to meet Derek's eyes – Stiles can't even tell what color they are (there might be a poem about them in one of Stiles' drawers at home...)

”I-” Stiles begins but for the first time in his life he doesn't know what to say. He should've practiced should he come across Derek.

”You okay?” Derek asks, furrowing his impressive eyebrows in concern.

”Yeah, yes, I'm fine,” Stiles babbles. He doesn't know what to say.

”You sure?”

”Uh-huh,” Stiles nods fiercly.

Derek dips his chin on a smile and god, he's freaking gorgeous.

”I'm lucky I met you,” Derek says and Stiles looks confused. ”I was wondering, do you want to go to the winter formal with me? As a date?”

Stiles stares at him. Did Derek just...?

He did, didn't he?

Oh, god.

Stiles can't form words.

”You don't even swing that way, do you?” Derek says and looks scandalized and embarrassed, his ears red. ”I just... Forget it happened. Bye.”

Derek turns and hurries down the corridor. Stiles finally manages to find his voice.

”Yes!”

Derek turns around.

”What?”

”Yes, I'll go with you!” Stiles calls.

”You will?”

”Yeah.”

Derek smiles at him and god, he's so beautiful.

 

On the winter formal they dance together and Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas is you_ comes on. Stiles sings along, probably making a fool out of himself, but Derek is laughing with him and holds him close. When the song is over, he pulls Stiles close and kisses him. Definitely the best Christmas gift Stiles could ever ask for.

 


	14. Elves and Santa

He comes in on a Tuesday. At first he seems pretty normal, albeit a bit unfocused. He had been staring at the board above the counter in the coffee shop Derek works in for about five minutes. He wore a green beanie down over his ears and brown, wakeful eyes scanned the list of beverages.

”Can I help you?” Derek asked at last, when it became obvious the guy himself wouldn't order.

”Oh, sorry,” the guy laughed sheepishly and rubbed at his beanie. Derek thought he would take it off, but he didn't. ”Do you have hot cocoa?” he then asked.

Derek nodded and the guy's whole face lit up.

Since then he's been there every day that Derek has been working, he doesn't sit down at one of the tables as the others but stands by the counter, drinking his hot cocoa (he never orders anything else even if Derek's asked), chatting with Derek. It's as if their first encounter never happen because the thing about Stiles – that's his name – is that he never shuts up. He talks about his father and his best friend Scott, who's apparently in love with someone called Allison. He talks and talks and Derek finds himself listening and nodding along, never feeling bored when Stiles is around.

Derek isn't stupid, he knows why he never feels bored when Stiles is around. He can hear his sister's voice in his head even if she's long gone. ”Der's in looove,” she sing-songs in his head and he blushes and watches Stiles get whipped cream from his hot cocoa on his nose.

”Would you like to go with me to a game on Friday?” Derek asks after weeks of just looking at Stiles and nodding to whatever he's saying.

”A game? I love games!” Stiles says, thrilled. Derek smiles.

”Basketball?”

”I don't know what that is, but sure,” Stiles smiles and Derek snorts because who doesn't know what basket ball is? Stiles doesn't, apparently.

”Shall I pick you up at seven?”

Stiles nods entusiastically.

”Where do you live?”

”Uhm,” Stiles rubs at his beanie – that he still hasn't taken off even once even if he's spent hours at the coffee shop. ”Can't we meet here?”

”Sure,” Derek says, a bit miffed that he won't get to see where Stiles lives.

 

They meet outside the coffee shop at seven on Friday. Stiles wears his usual beanie and red jacket and green jeans. Derek wears his usual leather jacket and black jeans. He's not sure Stiles even understands that it's a date. If one of the partys don't understand it's a date, is it still a date? Maybe Derek should have made his intention clearer.

They go to the arena where the basketball game is held by Derek's car and Stiles looks amazed at everything once they're inside.

”Seriously? Have you never been to a basketball game?” Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head.

”I don't, uh, get out much.”

”You've been out a lot lately, what with hanging out at the coffee shop,” Derek says.

Stiles shrugs and blushes. Derek misses the goal their team is scoring because he's entranced by Stiles' red cheeks. Derek wonders if his ears get red too, cursing Stiles' beanie that he doesn't take off. He has removed his jacket though, he's wearing a ridiculous sweater with a reindeer on it. Derek isn't sure if he does it sarcastically. He doesn't seem like the type to do things sarcastically.

After the game the get into Derek's car.

”That was awesome!” Stiles says entusiastically and Derek smiles out into the night as he starts the car.

”I still can't believe you've never seen a game before.”

”I usually just play games,” Stiles says and Derek laughs at that. Stiles is amazing.

They stop at a drive-through, ordering hamburgers and eat in the car while chatting about the game (well, Stiles does most of the chatting, really).

”Where should I drop you off?” Derek asks and Stiles shrugs.

”Wherever. I'll find my way home.”

”But where do you live?”

”I, uh, just drop me off wherever.”

Derek frowns and Stiles reaches out both hands (greasy from the curly fries, which had had him moaning a few minutes earlier) and places them on Derek's cheeks, pulling at the corners of his mouth with his thumbs.

”I don't like you making that sad face,” Stiles says earnestly. Derek has no idea how to respond to that, so he does what he's been wanting to do for weeks now; he leans in and kisses Stiles. Stiles makes a surprised sound but doesn't back away. Derek presses a bit harder and slips his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Stiles moans loudly. Derek raises his hands and tugs off Stiles' beanie to pull his hands through Stiles' hair. He caresses down Stiles' pointy ears... wait, what? Derek pulls away, staring at Stiles. Stiles' eyes are still closed but open slowly, blinking at Derek.

”What?” he asks. ”Why did you stop?”

”Your ears...” Derek says, a bit amazed because his fingers had not deceived him: Stiles' ears are pointy, like an elf.

”Ginger snaps!” Stiles swears – at least it sounds like he's swearing. ”Where's my hat?”

He finds his beanie and pulls it on, covering his ears, but Derek's already seen them.

”What... what are you?”

”Just a normal boy!” Stiles says quickly. Too quickly.

Derek gives him a doubtful look and Stiles sags into his seat.

”I'm an elf,” he says at last.

”A what?”

”An elf,” Stiles articulates. ”You know 'helping Santa with the presents'?”

”But you live at the north pole,” Derek argues.

”Well, sometimes we get missions outside of the 'pole.”

”What,” Derek states flately. He must have hit his head.

”I got this mission to make this miserable boy happy before Christmas.”

Derek feels as if he's just gotten a cold shower. Stiles only did all this to make him happy? Of course it wasn't real. None of his other relationships have ever been real either, why should this one?

”I think you should go,” Derek says and stares out the window, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

”No, you don't understand. When I look at you I feel the same excitement I do when Christmas morning comes.”

Derek turns to him, there's nothing but honesty on Stiles' face. That's the thing about him, while everyone else is false, he's true.

”If you want to I could take you to the north pole,” Stiles says. ”You can see that I'm not lying, that I... I love you.”

”Jesus,” Derek mumbles and Stiles smiles kindly at him.

”But if you come with me you can't return,” Stiles says. ”You'll have to stay at the 'pole. With me.”

Derek doesn't really need to think long about it. There's nothing in this world left for him, his whole family is dead, he only has his job and somehow he thinks they'll be able to replace him. Probably even find someone nicer and more suiting for the job.

”Okay,” he says and Stiles looks delighted.

”Okay?”

”Yeah,” Derek nods.

”Close your eyes,” Stiles says and takes his hand. Derek does as he asks and suddenly the air whooses around them and then they're standing. It's colder here and when Derek opens his eyes, the world around him is covered in snow. Stiles smiles at him and tugs at his hand.

”Come, I'll take you to father,” Stiles says.

”Father?” Derek asks, but follows. ”It's not Santa, is it?”

”Who else would you expect?” Stiles laughs at Derek's shocked expression and presses a kiss to his cheek for good measure.

 


	15. First snow

”Papa! Papa!”

Laura comes crashing into the study, the grace of a walrus on land.

”I'm working!”

”But it's snowing! Papa,” she whines.

”Stiles!” Derek calls for his husband and Stiles comes into the study, a grin on his face.

”She wanted you to come with us outside,” Stiles smirks, even though he knows that Derek's working and shouldn't be disturbed.

”I'm working.”

”You can work later,” Laura tells him, clearly having gotten her daddy's skill to persuade Derek to do her bidding.

Derek sighs, but gets up from his chair. He's lost focus now anyway, he tells himself. Laura squeals in joy and Stiles smiles and kisses him when Derek passes him in the doorway.

”Come on,” Derek tells him. ”Before the snow melts away.”

Stiles smiles and follows him out into the first snow.

 


	16. Ice Skating

Derek can't believe he agreed to go ice skating. On his first date with Stiles no less. He's going to make a fool out of himself, he knows he will. He trips the first thing he does after having gotten his skates on, Stiles is there to catch him so he doesn't fall though and Derek smiles up at him, embarrassed. Stiles smiles at him and holds out his hand. Derek takes the hand, maybe this wasn't so bad after all?

It's so bad. Derek's so bad. Stiles skates like a god, but he keeps close to Derek and helps him up whenever he falls.

”Up you go,” he says when Derek falls over yet another time. His hands are strong and warm in Derek's.

”This is ridiculous,” Derek says.

”You're doing great,” Stiles smiles at him. He doesn't let go of Derek's hands this time but skates backwards and holds onto Derek's both hands. Derek finds that it's easier to skate this way, when Stiles is there to support him before he falls. They end up skating like that the rest of the time and Derek doesn't fall over once after that. Maybe skating isn't so bad after all.

Stiles buys them hot chocolate when they're done skating and they sit to the side, watching other people skate.

”You have something on your lip,” Stiles says and Derek wipes at his lip, it's probably whipped cream, but he comes up with nothing. ”No, right there.”

Stiles takes Derek's head in both his hands, cradles his cheeks, and wipes at the corner of Derek's mouth with his thumb.

”There,” Stiles says and is about to pull away when Derek puts his hands on top of Stiles'. Stiles smiles at him and that's all the encouragement Derek needs to lean forward to kiss Stiles. The kiss is brief and tastes of chocolate.

It's perfect.

Skating isn't so bad after all.

 


	17. Wildcard

Derek comes home to find his loft filled with teenagers. It might not be such a weird occurrence these days, but what makes him stop in his door is what they're doing. They've dragged in a large tree into his home, that's what they've done. Right now, Kira is standing with tinsel all over herself, probably never having worked with tinsel before. Scott is singing 'Santa Claus is coming to town', hanging up the lights in the tree. Liam and Mason are sprawled out on the floor, like the kids they are. And Stiles and Lydia are... Derek doesn't know what the pair is doing. They're glaring at each other, both holding the star.

”I'm taller,” Stiles argues.

”I'm smarter,” Lydia argues back.

Malia is missing though. It makes Derek a bit worried.

”Here! I bought the last one!” She calls from behind him and holds up a package of Christmas ornaments. ”I had to grab it out of an old lady's hands.”

Derek sighs as Malia passes him and then she stops and turns to him and frowns.

”You're home! You're not supposed to be home yet.”

”Well, surprise,” Derek says flatly.

”Stiles! Derek's home!”

Stiles drops the star he's been arguing with Lydia about and Lydia smiles in triumph.

”You're not supposed to come home in another hour.”

”I got off early,” Derek says. ”And for good reason, it seems. What are you doing?”

”Tree decorating,” Malia says. ”Duh.”

She probably didn't even know what tree decorating was before today.

”We thought we'd bring some Christmas to your loft. It's awfully empty and dark, you know,” Stiles says and Derek looks at the lights Scott has finished setting up and can't help but remember his old Christmases, with the Hales and with Laura. He smiles fondly at the memory.

”What's up with the star?”

” _I_ should be the one to put it up, it was my idea, _”_ Stiles says.

”I know more about how to put it straight,” Lydia states.

”Nothing about Stiles is straight,” Liam mutters and Mason snickers. Derek sighs.

”I'll put up the star,” he says. ”You get to put on the tinsel,” he tells Lydia, who nods and goes to help Kira. ”And you,” he points to Stiles, looking stern. Stiles gulps and looks suddenly nervous. ”Come over here and give me a proper welcome, I haven't seen you in days.”

Stiles whoops and crashes into Derek's arms. Derek's prepared though and catches him, kissing his boyfriend soundly on the lips.

Scott and Liam make gagging noises.

”If you don't want to see this, you should just leave,” Stiles pipes up.

”I can stay,” Mason offers, but Liam drags him out, followed by the others. The tree is only half-way done but they'll finish decorating it later, Derek thinks as Stiles devours him. It's a pretty great Christmas, Derek thinks fondly, looking at the twinkling lights as Stiles rides him right there on the floor.

 


	18. Snowed in

There's snow in Beacon Hills. Stiles has never seen snow before so he knows something’s wrong. He does the research and Derek and Scott do they tracking until they realize that a freaking yeti has moved into down. Of course it's a yeti. What even is Stiles’ life?

They decide on going on a hunt when it becomes apparent that the yeti and the snow won't leave. They pair up and Stiles ends up going with Derek. Derek glares but lets Stiles follow him through the woods.

“What are we even going to do when we find it?” Stiles asks but doesn't receive an answer. That probably means it will be bloody. Ugh, Stiles hates blood.

They walk for a long while, Stiles trusting Derek to know where in the woods they are. Stiles starts to freeze after a while but doesn't think much of it, after all he doesn't really have clothes for this kind of temperature. Soon he starts shaking though and the cold is almost too much. Derek notices after a while.

“Stiles, are you okay?” he turns to ask and Stiles nods.

“J-just c-cold.”

“Shit,” Derek swears, clearly thinking it's worse than it actually is. “There's a cabin quite close. You think you can manage to walk?”

“You're not carrying me, if that's what you're thinking about!”

Derek nods and turns to trek through the woods. Stiles tries to keep up as the snowing intensifies. He almost falls over a log but Derek’s suddenly there to catch him.

“I'm fine,” Stiles says. “I'm not so cold anymore.”

Which is the truth and it should make him worried but is brain is a bit fuzzy so he barely even registers the fact.

“We're soon there,” Derek promises.

He's right. Soon they come into a clearing with a small cabin in the middle of the clearing. Derek opens the door and lets Stiles go in first. There's hardly any difference in the temperature compared to the outside. Stiles stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do as Derek makes a fire in the fireplace.

“Come here,” Derek orders gently and tugs Stiles towards the fireplace. “We need to get you out of your wet clothes.”

“Oh, Derek, I never thought you would say that!” Stiles can't help but joke.

“Shut up, I'm serious,” Derek scowls at him.

Stiles shuts up, for once in his life. Derek tugs off his jacket and Stiles lets him.

“Can you take off your pants?”

Stiles would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that he's starting to get cold again and getting out of his wet pants seems like a good idea. He tugs them off, almost falling over in the process but Derek catches him. When he's out of his jacket and pants Derek steers him to the couch in front of the fireplace and Stiles sits down. Derek digs out an old blanket and puts it over Stiles. Stiles shivers as Derek puts some logs on the crackling fire. Derek sits down next to him, closer than Stiles thought he would. To surprise Stiles even more he puts an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and tugs him close.

“Whoa!”

“You need to get warm,” Derek mutters.

Stiles doesn't complain though. On the opposite, it's quite a lucky turn out, if he wasn't so goddamn cold. He's shaking again and his brain is fuzzy. He wishes Derek would hold him for other reasons than Stiles freezing his ass off.

It's awkward though and Stiles’ back starts to hurt from sitting upright.

“C-can’t we l-like lie d-down?” he asks.

Derek looks at the couch to his side and shrugs. He gets up then and Stiles lies down before Derek lies down next to him. It's a close fit, they're really close together and this is more awkward. It's better for Stiles’ back though.

Stiles falls asleep some time later and when he wakes up he feels lots better. Derek is still next to him on the couch and during his sleep Stiles has ended up with his head on Derek’s chest. His too warm and too comfortable to move though.

“Hey,” he says, making Derek know he's awake. Though the other man probably already knows he's awake what with his werewolf senses.

“Hey,” Derek says. “You've stopped shaking. Are you still cold?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“I'm warm,” he says and then adds, “you're a great nap buddy.”

He can hear the smile in Derek's voice when the werewolf talks next, “thanks. You're not so bad yourself.”

Stiles looks up at him and Derek looks back at him with his light, multi-colored eyes.

Stiles hopes he's not reading things wrong when he leans up and presses their lips together. Derek tightens his grip on Stiles and kisses back.

Scott calls after almost half an hour of making out. Apparently he and Liam managed to convince the yeti to move back up into the mountains. Stiles and Derek claim that they've been snowed in and stay in the cabin for another two hours. Scott gives Stiles a knowing look when they meet next time. He can probably smell Derek all over Stiles. Stiles finds that he doesn't mind.

 


	19. Ugly Christmas Sweater

Derek can't believe Erica managed to force him to this party. He only knows Erica, Boyd and Isaac and the first two are nowhere to be seen and Isaac is talking to a floopy-haired guy with an uneven jaw. Derek considers pointing out that they're underneath a mistletoe but then goes to get another beer instead. It's unconventional to drink beer at a Christmas party, he knows this, he should drink eggnog or... well, eggnog. He doesn't even like eggnog.

He considers leaving after his second beer, Isaac has no continued to making out with Uneven Jaw and Erica and Boyd are still lost (probably off having sex somewhere, their exhibition is something Derek does not approve of after walking in on them one too many times). He's about to leave when something hideous catches his eyes. On one of the couch is an ugly sweater with a huge Santa on it. Well, the sweater isn't there all by itself, a guy is actually wearing the thing. Derek is surprised to see that the guy in question is actually pretty good-looking. And by pretty good-looking he means gorgeous. He's got brown eyes and thick eyelashes. A cute upturned nose and rosy lips that are made to be kissed or wrapped around...

Abort! Don't go there.

Derek feel himself grow pale when ugly sweater and gorgeous guy comes over.

”My friend says you've been staring a my sweater for ages. She says it's ugly and that's why you're staring but I think you're just jealous.”

”Jealous of what? An ugly Santa sweater? Or the fact that said sweater gets to hug you?”

Gorgeous guy's face turns red and Derek realizes he said that last part out loud as well.

Fuck.

”I mean,” Derek tries.

”No! No take backs!” Gorgeous guy yells and then smirks, suddenly confident. ”You know, we're under a mistletoe, we should totally kiss. For tradition.”

”For tradition,” Derek agrees and closes the distance between them.

He later gets the gorgeous Stiles out of the ugly sweater. He looks even better without it.

 


	20. Christmas Music/Musicians

Stiles doesn't know what prompted him to go to the concert in the first place. Maybe it's because he and his mom always went and now he feels that he can finally go without it hurting too much. He doesn't bring Scott even though Scott offered. He doesn't bring his dad, John doesn't even know where he is. Stiles is an almost grown up man now, his father doesn't need to know every turn he takes.

He sits down in the packed concert hall and waits for the orchestra to step out on the stage. They come out and people applaud them, Stiles does too. They sit down and tunes their instruments. Stiles does a double-take when he notices a familiar figure among the otherwise unknown faces. Derek Hale. Derek Hale plays the cello. Stiles sits in awe the whole concert, his eyes never leaving Derek. Derek with his quick fingers and peaceful face. Stiles doesn't think he's ever seen Derek so at peace. Though they mostly meet when something bad is going down so Stiles might not look well-rested at those moments either.

They play the classical Christmas carols as well as some newer stuff, his mom's favorite Fairytale of New York being one of the newer, and some new songs Stiles hasn't heard.

It's a beautiful concert, really.

After the concert Stiles waits for the hall to clear out before approaching Derek on stage.

”So you play? How come you've never mentioned that?” Stiles says and Derek tenses when he hears Stiles' voice. He turns around slowly to face him.

”There are a lot of things you don't know about me,” Derek answers after a pregnant silence. Stiles shrugs, guesses it's true. Derek doesn't know everything about Stiles either. Hell, Scott doesn't know everything about Stiles. Like the fact that he's been harboring a crush on Derek the size of Alaska for the last few years. That's something Stiles keeps to himself.

”Well, can I buy you coffee? Or hot chocolate?”

”I'd like some chocolate,” Derek says and puts his cello case with the cello in on his back. He walks down the steps at the front of the stage and Stiles smiles at him.

”It was a great concert,” he says and fuck, it makes Derek's ears turn red. Stiles doesn't know if he's ever seen Derek blush before. It's awfully cute.

”Thank you,” Derek says earnestly.

The head to the only coffee shop open at this hour and Stiles buys them hot chocolate while Derek gets a table for them.

”How long have you been playing?” Stiles asks when he's sat down at the table.

”Paige taught me and then after her death... I couldn't play for years but then I picked it up again a few years ago.”

Stiles nods.

”I understand. My mom and I always went to the Christmas concerts but I haven't been able to go until this year.”

Derek nods, clearly not knowing what to say and Stiles doesn't know how to break the silence either.

”I'm really glad I came though,” he says and Derek looks up at him.

”Yeah?”

Stiles nods.

”I'm glad you came too,” Derek says, his ears turning red again and he's looking down at the table. Stiles smiles and thinks fuck it, he leans over the table and places his lips chastely on Derek's cheek. Derek turns his head slightly so their lips meet.

”I'm really glad I came,” Stiles mutters against Derek's lips a while later. Derek nods and smiles at him. Stiles is pretty sure his mom would love Derek too. The thought makes him smile and he thinks that for the first time since she passed he's actually going to enjoy Christmas.

 


	21. Mistletoe

There's a witch in Beacon Hills, of course there is. Christmas is soon here and instead of drinking mulled wine and eating chocolate, Stiles and Derek are treking through the woods of Beacon Hills, looking for said witch. They don't know if she's good or bad. The spend their time arguing whether or not Santa can be real. Derek says not, Stiles says he could exist. Mostly to get a rise out of Derek. It's hilarious to see him get all agitated. And also kind of hot.

”Well, well, what do we have here?” a voice suddenly says. It's a man, not a woman, and he's clearly the witch they've been looking for. Wizard, whatever.

”You're a man!” Stiles says. ”I can't believe you got the gender wrong,” he turns to say to Derek.

Derek scowls at him and then at the man-witch.

”With you, shawty with you” the man chants, ”With you, under the mistletoe-”

”Hey! That's a song!” Stiles argues.

The man-witch shrugs.

”I does the trick.”

”What trick?” Stiles asks. The man disappears in a puff of smoke. ”Hey! What trick?”

The man is gone though. Stiles takes a step towards the place the man disappeared. Correction: he tries to take a step forward, but something, like an invisible wall stops him.

”Ouch! What the hell?”

Derek frowns at him.

”What?”

”I can't- I can't take a step towards where he disappeared.”

Derek tries and it works for a step or two and then he too walks into the invisible wall.

”Magic,” he says, sniffing the air.

”So the man-witch has enchanted the clearing so we can't step into it?”

”Seems like it,” Derek nods.

Stiles tries again and this time he gets a few steps, one maybe two before the wall hits him.

”This is weird,” he says, ”the wall should be in the same place, not moving.”

Derek scowls.

”I don't like this.”

”Well, that makes two of us, but we have to investigate, come on.”

They walk together and the invisible wall doesn't hit them again. They get to the place where the man disappeared but don't find any traces of him.

”Is the wall gone now?” Stiles asks and Derek sniffs the air again.

”It still smells of magic,” he replies.

Stiles looks around, to his side and up. When he looks up he startles. Above them, in the very air a few feet above them, a mistletoe is floating in the air.

”Whoa!” he says, alerting Derek of the mistletoe's presence.

Derek frowns at the mistletoe and tries to reach it, but it's too far above them.

”This is weird,” Stiles says and Derek nods.

”Let's go to Deaton.”

Derek nods again and they start to head back to the car.

”How did you know the Justin Bieber song?” Derek asks with a mischievious grin after a while of silence.

”I- Wait, how do _you_ know it was a Justin Bieber song?”

Derek blushes.

”Let's never talk about this again,” he says and Stiles agrees.

 

Deaton is, as always, not much help.

”I think,” he says, ”that you have to kiss to get rid of the mistletoe.”

”What?” Stiles pales and Derek looks murderous.

”It's often used as a practical joke among magical people,” Deaton says as if that explains anything.

”I'm not kissing Derek,” Stiles argues.

”Well, then prepare to live the rest of your life next to him. The invisible wall, as you call it, will stop you from going any further than a few feet from each other,” Deaton says.

Stiles tests the theory, he can't come more than three feet away from Derek before he hits the wall.

”Well, this sucks,” he says. Derek doesn't say anything, but he looks murderous.

”It's just a kiss,” Deaton says. ”If you don't mind I have actual patients to deal with.”

Stiles sighs.

”Come on,” he says to Derek who trudges after him to his car.

  
They spend the day not kissing and watching a movie instead. It sucks to be stuck this close to Derek, knowing that the only way to break the curse is to kiss him and knowing that it's just another thing that's been forced upon Derek that he doesn't want. Stiles knows that they will eventually kiss, it becomes apparent when he needs to go to the bathroom and Derek has to stand right outside the door. They can't live like this, but they can put it up just a little while longer.

The pack comes by in the evening. Liam and Mason think it's hilarious. Scott frowns and looks concerned though. Stiles loves his best friend.

The pack doesn't offer any other suggestions than kissing to break the curse though. Malia offers up that they could find the witch and kill him. Stiles likes her idea. Derek looks inclinced to agree. Is Stiles really that awful to him? Stiles would love to kiss Derek, of free will and Derek not being forced to it.

”It's just a kiss,” Liam argues.

”Shut up,” Stiles argues back. Not his best come back, but whatever.

 

The pack leaves after a while when it becomes apparent that they can't really do anything. Stiles is left alone with Derek again.

”Maybe Liam's right,” Derek says, ”it's just a kiss.”

”No, it's taking away our free will,” Stiles argues. ”It's just not a kiss. What's next? Forcing us to sleep with each other?”

”If it gets to that we'll deal with it. For now, it's just a kiss. I know you don't want to kiss me but...”

”Dude, I'd love to kiss you, you must know that?”

Derek stares at him in confusion. Stiles thinks he might have said too much.

”You'd like to kiss me?”

”Dude,” Stiles says, which isn't really answer.

”No, answer me. You _want_ to kiss me?”

”Yes, Derek,” Stiles sighs. ”There, I've said it. I've got a huge crush on you. You must have noticed? Don't I always smell, like, aroused or something around you?”

”I thought it was just your regular smell. You've always smelled like that.”

Stiles can't believe they're having this conversation.

”Well, now you know.”

Derek hums. Doesn't say anything for a long while.

And then, ”I wouldn't mind kissing you either.”

They don't notice when the mistletoe disappears, too occupied with each other.

 


	22. Mulled Wine

There's a knock on the door just when Derek's about to turn page on his book. He considers ignoring it, it's probably carolers. Again. He's had enough with the Christmas spirit already.

There's another knock and he sighs, gets up from the comfortable couch and goes to answer the door.

It's not carolers though. He realizes this before he even opens the door, the heartbeat on the other side is a familiar one.

”What do you want?”

”Way to greet your guests,” Stiles chimes and pushes past Derek.

”You're not a guest.”

”I am. I don't live here, hence I'm a guest.”

Derek rolls his eyes.

”You invited yourself in.”

”Still a guest. Albeit an unwanted one, but hopefully we can change that.”

Derek rolls his eyes again, he can't really help himself around Stiles. The man makes him want to claw his eyes out in frustration, but he also wants to climb him like a tree. He's confusing and frustrating, that's what Stiles is.

”I brought mulled wine,” Stiles says, holding up a bottle of mulled wine. ”We can get drunk on it and watch Christmas movies. What do you say?”

”We'll never be drunk on one bottle of mulled wine,” Derek says. ”Besides, that's one non-alcoholic.”

Stiles looks at the bottle, makes a huh-sound and then grins.

”Well, then we'll be able to remember the night at least.”

Derek rolls his eyes. Again.

”I was afraid of that,” he says and Stiles makes an indignant sound.

”Come on, wolf-boy, let's warm this baby up.”

Derek rolls his eyes but warms the wine and pours it into regular coffee cups, he doesn't have cups designed for mulled wine.

They drink the mulled wine and Derek finds himself enjoying the time he spends with Stiles on their own. Usually there's always at least one other packmate there and usually they're fighting for their lives. It's nice, just hanging out. Derek wonders if he should tell Stiles this.

”It's The Grinch on TV,” Stiles says, ”let's watch it.”

Derek lets Stiles take control of the remote and lets Stiles turn to the Grinch. He remembers watching it with Laura in New York. Lots of things have changed since then. Most of them bad, but not all of them, he thinks, looking at Stiles.

”What? Have I got something on my nose?”

”No, you're fine.”

Stiles smiles at him, not a shit-eating grin, but an honest smile. Derek likes all of Stiles' smiles but that one's his favorite.

”Then what is it?” Stiles asks and Derek shrugs. Stiles doesn't know when to drop the subject, he never does.

”I watched this movie with Laura,” Derek says and Stiles' face turn sad.

”Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to watch something else?”

He's already reaching for the remote when Derek puts his hand on Stiles', effectively stopping him.

”No, it's fine, just- I remembered her and it... well, it hurts but not as much as it used to, you know?”

Stiles nods.

”I know. It's cliche as fuck, but time does heal the wounds. There might be scars left but there's no actual wounds, right?”

Derek nods and smiles.

”Yeah,” he says, not knowing what else to say.

Stiles turns to the TV again and Derek turns to the TV as well, glancing at Stiles every now and then though. Stiles seems to be really enjoying himself, sipping mulled wine and watching the movie with fascination, sometimes calling out the extra good parts to Derek.

Derek is enjoying himself, too. And if he scoots a bit closer to Stiles, then that's no one's business but Derek's. Stiles smiles at him, and Derek smiles back. It might not be such a bad Christmas this year after all.

 


	23. Christmas movies/stories

Derek would never admit it but his favorite time of the month is when the pack comes over and watch movies. When things finally calm down in Beacon Hills – because they do, sometime after Scott and the others quit highschool – Scott starts with the movie nights. It might have been Stiles' idea, but Scott was the one making everyone come because no one disobeys the true alpha. Thing is, the movie nights have become Derek's favorite night of the month.

This month is december and even if the pack will get together on Christmas day they decide on having the movie night on the twenty-third. They meet at Derek's place and Lydia holds up a few movies. They always argue about what movie to watch, Stiles and Lydia being the loudest and Lydia most of the times winning. This night though, Stiles gets to decide the movie, he decides on Santa Clause, to Lydia's great disappointment.

”That's a child's movie,” she argues but Stiles ignores her, putting the disc in the dvd player that the pack bought Derek the Christmas before.

They sit down, Derek ends up next to Stiles, which means he won't be able to concentrate on the movie at all because of his stupid crush on the guy. He's quite sure the rest of the pack knows how he feels, but Stiles is hopefully unknowing.

Stiles points out his favorite parts of the movie and sometimes quotes the movie before things happen. Lydia gets really annoyed but Derek smiles at it and Stiles continues.

Sometime half-way through the film Stiles puts his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek tenses first, but slowly relaxes when Stiles doesn't move away. Derek doesn't know what to do or what to believe, is Stiles only doing this because Derek's the closest or is there something more behind his actions?

The movie ends and they decide on watching one of Lydia's favorites, The Holiday, too.

 

Derek wakes up slowly. It's quiet around him. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie. He's not alone though. Stiles is leaning against him, one of his legs over Derek's and his head against Derek's shoulder. Derek turns to watch him sleep for a while before the other man stirs and his brown eyes opens slowly.

”Oh, sorry, I must've fallen asleep.”

”Me too,” Derek says. ”The others have left.”

”Yeah,” Stiles says, leaning back and stretches, his pale stomach being visible with a dark trail of hair leading down to his pants. Derek wants to follow that trail.

Stiles stills suddenly and Derek's eyes snap up to his face. Stiles frowns at him and then something on his face clears.

”Scott is right!” Stiles says and Derek frowns at him.

”What is Scott right about?”

”You,” Stiles says, ”he said you liked me but I didn't believe him and now... You do like me, don't you?”

”I-”

Derek doesn't know what to say. Why would Scott even tell Stiles about Derek's feelings?

”Please, say I'm not wrong,” Stiles says, looking pleadingly at Derek and he looks hopeful?

”You're not- You're not wrong,” Derek says at last.

Stiles' face splits into a huge smile and he moves closer, his arms moving around Derek's shoulders.

”Is this okay?”

Derek nods, at loss of words. Stiles smiles at him and leans in to kiss him. Derek places his hands on Stiles' hips and pulls him closer. He smiles into the kiss.

”Merry Christmas, Derek,” he smiles when they break apart and Derek smiles at him.

”Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

 


	24. Wildcard

It's the annual Christmas party at the Hale's house and Stiles has lost his friends. Again. This always seem to happen to Stiles. He walks into the kitchen only to find Derek Hale, the only son of the Hale family.

”Hi, Derek,” he says because if his friends are off flirting then Stiles can try flirting too. Derek might be out of his league, but practice is always good.

”Hi, Stiles,” Derek smiles at him. ”What are you up to?”

”I was looking for my friends,” Stiles says and Derek nods.

”I saw Scott and Isaac disappear earlier.”

”Of course,” Stiles sighs. Scott had been talking about Derek's friend Isaac for ages, Stiles was glad his friend had finally made a move. He just wished he hadn't been left alone.

”Have you seen Lydia then?” Stiles asks and Derek shrugs.

”She was talking to Cora and Laura earlier,” he says and Stiles nods. Then she should be out there somewhere. ”Hey, you want some eggnog?”

”Sure.”

They end up drinking lots of eggnog and Stiles starts feeling a bit tipsy after a while.

”Hey, Derek?” Stiles says, ”Can I ask you something?”

”You just did,” Derek laughs at him and Stiles laughs too. ”But sure, go ahead.”

”Did you know I used to have a crush on you? When you were still high school?”

Derek looks shocked at this, and if Stiles wasn't so drunk he'd probably try to take it back.

”No, I didn't know, Stiles,” Derek says, suddenly sounding sober.

”Well, I did,” Stiles says.

”It was only a few months ago,” Derek says. ”I've only been in college for one term.”

”Yeah, I might not have gotten over you,” Stiles whispers to his eggnog. Derek stills next to him and Stiles doesn't dare looking at him. He's never drinking again.

”Hey, Stiles, look at me,” Derek says and Stiles turns to him. ”I kind of had a crush on you too.”

”Really?”

Derek nods. Stiles leans forward and kisses him. The kiss ends up being a bit to the side of Derek's mouth and their teeth clash but then Derek tips his head to the side and Stiles tips his to the other side and it's the best kiss Stiles has ever had.

 


	25. Presents

Derek's been acting weird all day. It's Christmas Day and he's hardly looking at Stiles. Stiles knows what's to come, Derek's breaking up with him, there's no other explanation for it. He tries to talk to Scott about it, pulling his best friend to the kitchen, but Scott just waves his concerns away.

”Don't worry,” he says, but Stiles still worries because Derek's acting weird.

The day continues as usual, they eat until they can barely move, and then it's time to open the presents. Despite his worries Stiles looks forward to see his gifts. All the presents from under the tree gets distributed but there's nothing from Derek to Stiles there. Stiles' heart sinks and he's just about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and cry when Derek gets up and sits down on his knees in front of Stiles, who sits in one of the armchairs.

”We've been a couple for almost five years now,” Derek begins. Oh, god, he's breaking up with Stiles in front of their whole family?

”Wait,” he places a finger on Derek's lips. ”Let's just- wait. At least till the holiday's over?”

”But-”

”I don't want to be alone for Christmas, Derek,” Stiles says with a sob.

”Alone? What are you talking about?”

”About you leaving me?” Stiles asks.

Derek holds up a small box wrapped in red paper with a white bow on it.

”I'm not leaving you, Stiles. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I never want to leave you. I want to marry you.”

”Marry me? But- I thought...”

”Will you? Will you marry me?” Derek asks, looking nervous, the way he's been looking all day, Stiles realizes.

”Yes!” Stiles says and hugs Derek, ”I thought you were breaking up with me.”

”On Christmas?”

”I told you he's not breaking up with you,” Scott snickers from his place on the couch.

”You knew? You all knew?” Stiles accuses, pointing at Scott, his father and Melissa. They all smile and nod. There are tears in John's eyes and Stiles smiles and hugs Derek tighter.

”Merry Christmas, Stiles,” Derek says, slipping on the ring on Stiles' finger. Stiles holds it up in the light. It's a beautiful, golden ring.

”Merry Christmas, fiancé.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done for this year. Merry Christmas/happy holidays! Thanks to everyone who's read and left kudos/comments! Come join me on Tumblr, name's hepzheba


End file.
